A way to get back Scorpius and Rose
by KatieKitKat5
Summary: Rose has to find a way to make Scorpius regret what he did.
1. Chapter 1

"I friggin hate him!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Why does Scorpius Malfoy get everything he wants? The everything he wants include, my cousins. Honestly, you'd think he was part of this family and not me. More than half of my cousins would love to be with him and not me. I mean seriously! Throwing myself on my bed in self pity I shut the curtains that surround it.

"Rosie. . . Rosie come out from there." Lily, my gorgeous younger cousin, says. We share a dormitory so I'm not so surprised that she came up here but, I still wish she didn't.

"No, I don't want to," I say stubbornly. "Why don't you go hang out with the rest of us? Oh and that traitor?" The rest of us being the whole Potter/Weasly clan.

"Rose, don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No, I don't. Considering that you all would rather be with the traitor rather than be with me."

"Oh shut up. You're just mad 'cause you guys are in a fight, that's lasted nearly all year."

"Am not." I sniff. Well I guess she's right, we were best friends last year but this year was so different. He got a girlfriend I was suddenly pushed to the side. They spent every single moment they could together and it was the most annoying thing of my life. It also doesn't help that Scorpius is the most gorgeous boy at school. His titanium grey eyes, blonde hair, and muscular body makes him wanted throughout the whole school.

"Just go make up with him!" Lily says fairly exasperated.

"Why should I? He was the one who got a bloody girlfriend and pushed me aside. And it doesn't help that you were the one he pushed me aside for." That was what I really hated, my cousin was picked over me. Even though they broke up, it still makes me furious to think that I was nothing compared to my gorgeous, smart, funny, and loving Lily. It made me feel pathetic. I even thought that I meant something to him… Well I guess I was wrong.

"We both said we were sorry."

"Well you don't seem very torn up about what you did!"

"I still don't even understand what was so bad about what we did!" Lily yells at me.

"You made me feel like nothing. NOTHING! I felt like I didn't deserve anyone or anything. I was a toy that you could put in a trash can after a few uses!" I yelled with all my might. " You and Scorpius were so happy, you didn't even notice that I was miserable. You didn't even notice me…" I said now barely choking out the words.

"Rosie. . . We, uh, I didn't know."

"Obviously," and with that I stalked past her. "Too bad I still notice both of you." Running down the stairs with tears in my eyes I ran through the common room and into the hallway. Not stopping for a minute I made my way to the Room of Requirement. _I need to be somewhere to be alone. _ Watching impatiently for the door to materialize I grabbed the door knob and rushed in.

"Hey," came a voice from somewhere within the room.

"Who's there?" I ask somewhat frightened.

"It's only me," Scorpius smirks as he comes into the light.

"Ugh, just shut up and leave me alone," I say starting to walk out of the room.

"No, no, no," he says running up and grabbing my wrist. "I came here to apologize. . . Again."

"I don't want another apology for something that you don't even know what for. Goodbye." Then, I walked out.


	2. Can I borrow your Potions Homework?

After I had left the Room of Requirement I ran all the way out of the castle. The only problem was, was the rain. Crap. Still running I sprint to the owlery. Lan, my owl, was sleeping on her perch when I finally got there.

"Oh, Lan, what am I going to do?" waking up my little owl peered at me. "I know you can't understand me, and I know that you wont be able to solve my problem but, I love talking to you," and with that I stopped talking and just petted my owl for a few minutes. Then an idea crept into my head, "Thanks Lan!" My poor owl looked at me for a second and then nudged my hand. "Sorry baby, I got to go."

Then walking away from the Owlery I made my way back to the castle. Deciding to find my friend Gwen Wood I walk around Hogwarts checking at all her usually haunts. Not finding her anywhere I decide to check the common room, which was the one place I was loathe to go. But, not having any other good reason to not go back. I slowly, I mean slowly. I drag my feet all the way there. Finally arriving the fat lady asks me for the password.

"Pumpkin Juice."

"Have a nice night," and with that the door swung open. I walked in to the cozy common room, not many people were awake, which I didn't find surprising. But sadly the one person I didn't want to see was still up. Scorpious.

"Rosie. Lily told me, I didn't know I swear!" he told me as I walked up to him 'cause he was in the way of the stairs that led to my dormitory. Not feeling like talking to him I simply shoved past him and walked up the stairs. "I'm sorry," was the last thing I heard before I closed the door. _ Whoosh, _I let a big gust of air out. Then, I softly padded over to my best friend Katie's bed, she appeared to be asleep but I knew better.

"Katie, Katie get up!" I said shoving her arm.

"What! What's going on?" she said pushing herself up rather fast and grabbing her wand from her nightstand. "Oh, it's only you Rose. You nearly scared me half awake!"

"Um… you're more than awake Kate," I commented.

"No thanks to you," she grouched sarcastically. "What was so important, that it had to interrupt my beauty sleep?"

"I need you to make me look like the most striking-pretty-gorgeous- sexy as you can." I said in a big whoosh of breath.

"You want me to make you sexy," Katie acknowledged, pretty bluntly.

"Yes."

"Why the heck would I do that?"

"So I can show Malfoy what he's missing, he can't just mess with me and not expect some kind of back lash. So I decided the best way to do that was make myself desirable in every way. He'll be shocked and it'll be funny." I explained in a somewhat pleading voice.

"Fine, but in the morning."

"Ohmygosh, omygosh you're the best!" I exploded with excitement. Katie just looked at me with her big brown eyes with a dubious expression. She then nodded her head and flopped back down on her pillow, her super blonde hair flowed out around her. Understanding that I had been excused to go to bed now I got up with a small smug smile on my face. Quickly changing into my pajamas, I hurried into bed ready for the next day.

Waking with a start I looked around the room and then I noticed what I had woken me. Albus my best friend was standing over me. "Scorpious wake up!" he shouted while smacking me in the face with a pillow.

"Go away…" I moaned turning over. Why did he have to wake me up? I was fine with skipping class and breakfast for that matter.

"Well I'm just going to have to tell Rose that you don't want to see her. . ." Albus alluded.

"What!" I barked, sitting up ramrod straight.

"Yeah she wanted to see you but obviously you're to busy."

"Ugh, tell her I'm coming." I mumbled incoherently as I threw my comforter off me. Getting out of bed I quickly pulled on pants and a sweater and ran down the stairs. When I got there, my jaw _dropped._ Standing in front of me was not the Rosie I knew, she was as gorgeous as a super model. "...Rose?" I said uncertainly.

"Yes, Scorpious?" She chirped with a million watt smile. She seemed to know that she looked good and was enjoying it.

"You needed me?"

"Oh! Yes, I did," Rose mused.

"What would that be for?" I prompted her.

"Um… I needed your potions homework."

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?

"Duh!" she retorted, like we never fought in the first place. Dang, I can't seem to focus with her looking so darn good. She was wearing a shorter skirt rather than her usual, a tighter shirt, and boots that reached to her knee. "Scorpious? Scorpious?"

"Wait what?" I implored. Oh! Crap, I must of zoned out for a minute. Rose didn't seem all that shocked though, she was wearing a smug smile on her face like she knew what I was thinking about.

"So?" She prompted sounding slightly annoyed that I hadn't answered .

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll just go grab it."

"Great!" she piped. With that I ran up the stairs really fast, and for those few brief seconds that I was grabbing my homework. I thought that maybe, just maybe Rose was prettier than Lily.


	3. Jonathan Wood

**A/N: So here's the thing, I like reviews but don't swear at me K? thanks. And also just so you're not confused yes scorpious is in Gryffindor, I liked the idea of it ok?**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't done this yet but I do not own the setting or the characters and I'm definitely not J.K. Rowling. Oh and J.K. owns.**

"Albus! Stop eating like a pig!" I snapped. My goodness he eats almost as much as my dad, Ron. Albus just glared at me and continued to shovel food down his throat. Gross. I just continued to eat my toast and jam. My plan worked! It actually worked! I couldn't help but notice how distracted Scorpious looked, and it pleased me. I just wanted to rub it in Lily's face, 'cause I know for a fact I look better than her. I usually don't try to look good but today I tried way hard.

"Rose, are you gonna finish that?" Albus asked, suddenly jolting me from my thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah, go ahead."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, grabbing my left over toast. I looked around the Great Hall, everybody seemed to be enjoying breakfast. Taking note of the time I grabbed my bag and left. I have about twenty minutes until my first class. So that leaves me with just enough time to grab the quill I accidently forgot in the common room. Sprinting up the steps I made my way to the seventh floor.

When I finally got through the entrance I ran into someone and I automatically said, "I'm sorry!"

"No problem," came the voice that I sometimes had dreams of, Jonathan Wood. Yes he is Oliver Wood's son. He was probably the most gorgeous boy at school besides my cousins and Scorpious. Jonathan chestnut hair and perfect brown eyes. He is built magnificently and my I just say dang, he got some great genes. Looking up I see that he just now registered that he ran into me, "Oh, it's you Rose! I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going. And then I don't even take a second to look at who I ran into." He was apologizing, to me. How exciting is that? He only does that to people he likes! You should also know that Jonathan is extremely cocky, well I don't really blame him for it. I mean he is like freaking gorgeous and he's the star player for the quidditch team.

"Hey it's all good. No harm done," I assured him. With that I tried to get around him but as I went to one side he went to the same side, after doing this several times he just picks me up and spins me around.

"Haha, there we go!" he joked, as he turned to leave. But right before he left he turned around and asked, "Um… Rose, would you like to go on a walk with me tonight?"

"A walk?" I inquired, slightly excited.

"If you don't want to it's okay, I just wanted to spend more time with you," he rushed seeming a little bit embarrassed.

"Of course! I would love too!" I replied before it got awkward. He smiled and nodded at me. "So meet you here after our last class?" I prompted him.

"Yeah, sounds great," and with that he left through the portrait hole. I nearly collapsed when the last bit of him disappeared. Catching myself on the arm of a chair, I let a small smile reach my lips as I fully realized what just happened. Recovering, I skipped over to the stairs and took two steps at a time. Grabbing my quill that I almost forgot, and some extra parchment just in case. I ran all the way back down the stairs. Practically floating I walked all the way to the astronomy tower for my first class. Geez, they need to have a normal floor for when we aren't using the telescopes, 'cause it kills to have to walk up all those steps. Arriving at class, I sit down next to Scorp who also shares this class.

"Hey, what took you so long? Class is about to start," he murmured under his breath.

"Sorry, I ran into Jonathan at the common room."

"So? Why would that make you late?"

"Well we talked for a minute and then I still had to go get my quill and parchment," I explained. I could tell that he wanted to press the subject, but right when Scorpious went to open his mouth the teacher walked and told us to shut up and listen. Classy, right? Scorpious and I took notes down like crazy and made sure we had the homework assignment written down before we got up to leave the class room. Beating the crowd I hurried out of the classroom before Scorpious could ask anymore questions. Gosh, it's hard trying to make guys fall in love with you. Okay, maybe I'm not trying to get Scorp to fall in love with me exactly I just want him to want me, so when I get a boyfriend I can knock him aside like he knocked me aside. Is that bad? That I want to make my supposed best friend hurt. It's probably not a good sign…

Walking casually to potions, which was the class I shared with both Katie and Jonathan, I thought of all the things that could hit Scorp hard. While I was thinking about them, I suddenly got shoved in the shoulder.

"ARGH!" I yelp as I fall to the ground. "Who do you think you bloody are!" I demanded as I looked up to see that no one was there. "Coward," I mumble under my breath as I pick up my bag that fell off when I fell. That's when I noticed the gigantic cut in my hand from trying to catch my self. "You have got to be kidding me."

Gently prodding it I feel the pain race up my arm. Right at the moment when I started to feel the tears well up in my eyes Jonathan turns down the hallway quietly humming to himself. Shoot, he can't see me like this. Pulling the tears back with as much force as I could I hid my hand just in time for him to look up at see me.

"Rose!" he said sprinting towards me, thank goodness he did not see me cry. Especially since I am the ugliest crier in the history of crying.

Thinking that I had my voice under control and void of emotion I choke out a simple, "Hey."


End file.
